Fata Morgana
by Cielito
Summary: This was the future, he kept telling himself. This was what it felt to be alive in a galaxy where miracles and wonders happened inexplicably on an everyday basis. Set Post Season 5 John & Teyla pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fata Morgana

Author: Santa

Recipient: **starry_haze**

Pairing: John and Teyla

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just borrow their characters.

Author's Notes: Many thanks to **yappichick** , **foxyinthecity** , and **wedjatqi** . They were my saving grace. *smooch* THANK YOU...However, I've edited more since they looked at it, so all faults are mine. I'd also like to thank Alyse for her patience, kindness and understanding. Inspiration was simply not there and well, it came in a big whopping number at the very last minute. To starry_haze, I hope you like this because it was the only thing that came to mind. :) This story is complete and I will be posting chapters every day or every other day unless real life takes over. Comments are truly loved. Enjoy!

Summary: This was the future, he kept telling himself. This was what it felt to be alive in a galaxy where miracles and wonders happened inexplicably on an everyday basis.

**Fata Morgana**

The two representatives opposite John morphed into transparency. The meeting had been going on for hours. He could feel it. They were nowhere being close to a resolution and his headache was getting worse.

And yet, John Sheppard had the nerve to feel tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"It is with the utmost respect that we welcome you to our city. However, you must understand that the matters for which you care to intervene is not one that we are prepared to negotiate." Woolsey had been at it for hours now and still there was no clear understanding as to what sort of alliance and negotiations were on the table.

The Geodes were a highly advanced race that had contacted Atlantis only hours after the team had arrived from a rather successful mission in which Sheppard's team had acquired a sophisticated weaponry with substantial energy that would bring the "mother ship" as Rodney called it, to its full capacity.

Rodney had detected a strong energy field coming from the waters of the planet and had immediately advised for a team to go and retrieve its source. John recalled how earlier today they were both arguing over the name that Rodney had called the device, the Core.

Yet, he found himself no longer amused by the Geodes claim that the Core was extremely powerful and dangerous. Nothing new. They knew that already. The problem was that they claimed it as theirs and they wanted it back. And they were taking their sweet time in trying to convince the team why they must have it returned to its original place.

"Power tends to corrupt. The lust for power never dies, some cannot have enough. Simply because you live in the Ancestral city does not give you the assurance to claim all which you have clumsily discovered, fortuitously. Is it not? Power has always most to fear from its own illusions," said a plump tall Geodes woman with red cheeks that shone brightly through her translucence.

They requested a meeting with the leaders of Atlantis and even though John took every precaution following regular safety protocols, they arrive with no weapons and no military escorts. They claimed to come in peace and only for negotiations purposes. Of course, John always had his suspicions about these types of negotiations, and from the look around the room he wasn't the only one.

"That's your opinion," Rodney interrupted. "I'll have you know that half of the equipment in this ancestral city has been functioning because of my expertise. I think you only want the Core back so that you can use it against us."

"Rodney," John warned.

"Of all the illusions that beset mankind none is quite so curious as the tendency to suppose that we are mentally and morally superior to those who differ from us in opinion." Of the two Geodes present, Commander Reus, who accompanied the female Geodes in hopes to retrieve the Core and set it back into its designated oceanic waters of this planet where John and his team had acquired it.

From the corner of his eyes, John observed as Teyla picked up the cylinder relishing its lightness before she turned toward the high Commander of the Geodes. He had an almost irresistible urge to snatch the device from her hands, and that fact alone unnerved him.

"It is kind of you to offer your services to us, Commander." Teyla's voice faded and returned. "I believe that we could come to a compromise as to how best to utilize this piece of weaponry to fit both of our needs. Our fight against the Wraith has moved considerably since our return from Earth, yet our communications, allies and resources have diminished substantially due to the damages caused to the city that have yet to be repaired."

Her gaze went briefly to John.

"Wisdom knows the proper limits of things and wisdom takes counsel of itself. Do you speak on behalf of these people, Ms. Emmagan?" asked Commander Reus, who appeared to be more passive with his words than the female Geodes.

John heard enough! Brusquely, he rose from his seat. "She speaks what we have been trying to say to you for the past two hours, Commander Lydia."

"Colonel." Woolsey began but was soon interrupted.

"We have come here in the hopes of enlightenment." She turned and faced John, "You of all people should understand, Colonel Sheppard. We thought you would be the one to show the rest of your people the wrongness in this quest for power."

Her companion, Commander Reus, briefly touched her crystalline sleeve.

"We only understand that which is already within us. Those who understand only what can be explained understand very little and much learning does not teach understanding. Now, we shall let you see in a mirror dimly, and then face to face, you will understand fully."

John stared blindly at the window beyond him only to be startled by Commander Reus presence beside him.

"Do you believe in coincidence, Colonel Sheppard?"

John faced Commander Reus. He observed the Commander's emergence, seeing the edges of his suit blend into the exterior. For a moment, the details of the Commander's suit were blurred and ill defined, then suddenly, snapped into sharpness. In a matter of seconds, Commander Reus appeared in front of John in his true form.

"Not really," John answered.

"Our greatest illusion is to believe that we are what we think ourselves to be. Perhaps you should concentrate closely on what matters to you the most, for the future is big with every possibility of achievement and of tragedy."

John stared at the Commander suspiciously before setting his eyes on Teyla.

"Sooner or later you are bound to see what has been there all along," Commander Reus added evenly.

John thought he had a memory; a flash of an explosion, of Teyla, but nothing was clear and so he let it pass.

He felt Teyla's warm hand on his as she stood from her seat, clearly noticing his sudden lapse of focus. "John, are you alright?" she whispered.

His lips tightened, and for the first time in awhile, he couldn't fandom what was it about this entire ordeal that bothered and alarmed him. He wanted nothing more than this to be over. He had remained silent for most of the meeting, but he was on edge and frustrated. The information about the Core that the Geodes had shared was overwhelming and foreboding. Darkness seemed to surround both the Core and its guardians, as they so called themselves, and he was sure that mistakes would soon be followed with regrets. But he couldn't prove anything. Couldn't make any accusations without anything concrete to bring forth to the table. The only thing he might cause is for him to be put under observation and every thing in his being was telling him to be on alert. That something was simply not right.

But, he would have to keep those intuitions to himself for now.

"I'm fine, Teyla."

The meeting continued slowly, and for several times John would loose himself deep in thought; which was so unlike him. He kept telling himself that it must be his own exhaustion taking over him, because he almost missed the soft touch of Teyla's hand on his arm indicating to him that the meeting was finally over. From the corner of his eye, he saw Teyla nod at the Geodes heading for the door. Rodney had left complaining with Ronon trailing behind him while Woolsey continued to apologize and request another meeting. As Teyla exited the conference room, he was startled when Commander Lydia blocked her exit. Teyla turned at the door to look at him, briefly. Her face was without expression, but there was something there in her eyes, in her stance. That interchange between them disturbed John. She was evidently as discouraged as he was about the lack of information they'd gotten from the Geodes. That little insight of information was not enough for John and he figured she could read it in him.

Politely, Teyla smiled at Commander Lydia's comment and walked away.

Something was missing. There was a link between the Geodes and the Core. That was obvious. What wasn't so clearly defined was the link between the Geodes, the Core and Atlantis, especially, since he was getting this strange feeling that something terribly wrong was about to happen.

He needed to speak with the Geodes by himself.

And while his mind was reeling with incoherent flashes of imagines, he kept telling himself to stop thinking, to relax, to catch his breath and not let the other side see his obvious frustration. But as he turned to speak to the Geodes, a bright flash blinded his eyes for a brief moment, and the two Geodes de-materialized into nothingness.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is a much shorter chapter and you will find that this will be the case in the entire fic. Some chapters are much longer/shorter than others. I will warn you, this will be a hard to follow fic, but it will make sense in the end. Thank you for the review and I hope I don't disappoint you. ;)

**Fata Morgana**

_Chapter 2_

Heading to the mess hall, Ronon, Teyla and John were still talking about their latest visitors.

"What is it about people in this galaxy and their "read between the line" messages. Can't they just speak their minds clearly?" John asked as he walked down the hallway with Teyla and Ronon by his side several hours after their meeting with the Geodes.

"It would not have mattered what we said. They were determined to leave with the Core." Teyla added. "It is rather peculiar that they left so amiably and without the Core in spite of their insistence of its dangers." John always admired the wisdom behind her words and now she had simply stated what they were all thinking.

"We got lucky this time." John said with a cheeky, naughty schoolboy glint in his eye.

Ronon quirked an eyebrow, "You sure of that? You were acting odd, Sheppard. It's not like you to be quiet during a meeting."

"There was nothing odd about it. They were doing most of the talking. Besides, I wanted to hear what they had to say." No, it wasn't strange at all because deep down he knew it had triggered something.

"I believe Rodney would not have departed from the Core so willingly." Teyla meditatively remarked at her teammates.

"True," John conceded, "but he's not the one I'm worried about."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. It's up to Woolsey and McKay to meet up with them again," said Ronon. "I'm not waiting for them." He turned away from them walking into the mess hall.

John started to follow, but then realized Teyla wasn't heading in with them.

"Hey, where're you going?" John frowned.

"I am leaving to the mainland."

"Right now? Don't you want to stick around and wait for all hell to break loose?"

She tilted her head the way that John loved so much. "I am afraid I will have to decline. Torren will be expecting me. I recall speaking with you about this earlier, John."

John vaguely recalled that conversation in her quarters earlier this morning. He had been too distracted, admiring not the view from the balcony, but intently mesmerized by her beauty and the possibilities of where their future relationship might be headed now that Kanaan was not living with her any longer.

"Yes, you did tell me but I thought you'd..." Before he could finish, John received a call.

_"Sheppard, get down here! We have some major problems." _

"Rodney, slow down."

_"It's the Core."_

John's eyes looked over to Teyla standing closely beside him and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Something is wrong. Is it the Core?" she voice with a hint of concern.

"Go to the mainland. I'll take care of this." He started to head out when he felt her grab his sleeve.

Her grip was strong and firm, "John Sheppard, I intend to fight alongside you."

Her sharp abruptness startled him at first, _but dang_, this is why he loved this woman!

**TBC**

_I would love to read your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guy. I'm so glad you like the Geodes. They are a very intriguing race, but just remember, this is all from John's point of view, so the explanations and observations in here are all from his observations. So, there was limited on what and how far I could go with this without taking John's voice out. You will, however, get to know the Geodes a bit better. ;) Hope you continue to enjoy it and I do love comments! Sorry, another short chapter.

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 3

"Teyla and I will be fine, Rodney." John said as he walked through the corridors of Atlantis on his way to the Jumper bay. "Major Lorne will be in orbit with his team as a backup. You still have control of the Stargate and the city's shields. The systems that are being affected by the Core are minor and nothing life threatening. Besides, Teyla and I won't be long." John had been working on that speech for a while finally convincing himself that this was the right thing to do.

Upon arriving at Rodney's lab, John found the scientist scurrying over their certain demise because the Core was affecting some of the cities basic functions. Against John's better judgment, Woosley had contacted the Geodes to ask for their help in deactivating the Core. During the video transmission with the Geodes, John observed that not only were the Geodes a bit too willing to help, but it was almost as if they expected it. What was even more worrisome was their terms of condition; John and Teyla were the only ones to come aboard their ship.

Clearly, John didn't like it, but at this point, they had very little choice.

"Ronon is already assisting Mr. Woosley and Major Sheldy to evacuate any non-personnel in the city to the Alpha Site," Teyla added, but Rodney wasn't convinced.

"Sheppard, this thing is beyond our comprehension. You aren't seeing the big picture!"

John stopped walking, surprising Rodney for a minute. "Then show it to me!"

"We can have a lockdown, but I don't think the city will recognize our codes any more. Somehow, the Core has managed to target all systems within the city and taking complete control of all its major functions. Right now, I still have limited access to the gate room and shields, but I don't think that's going to last for much longer."

Teyla's eyes widened and he already knew the severity of her questioning, "John, if the city is under the Core's control...."

He didn't need to let her finish her sentence," Rodney, I'll contact Woosley and let him know to start evacuating the city to the Alpha Site." John stepped closer to Rodney, "Look, we don't know what we're dealing with here. I need you to deactivate that Core. We'll stay in radio contact."

If the situation weren't so serious, John would have laughed upon seeing Rodney's disagreeable face.

"Rodney, only you possess the expertise and insider's knowledge of Atlantis. Your presence here is crucial to the success of this mission." The man's face changed instantly by Teyla's remarks, but a slight hesitation was also clearly visible.

"Fine, if something happens while you're up in orbit, don't expect me to do a miracle from such a distance."

"Rodney, you _are_ the genius. I just expect your best."

"Right."

Stepping into the Jumper, John turned to Rodney as the hatch doors started to descend, "Just de-activate the Core and pray that the Geodes don't do anything stupid."

Minutes later, while John and Teyla flew over the city of Atlantis and onto the Geodes' ship in orbit, for a brief moment, John envied the spectacle of the midnight black ship floating before him.

_"Are you there yet?"_ Rodney's voice woke him from his reverie.

He turned towards Teyla, "No, Rodney."

Teyla's sympathetic smile cleared all his frustrations, for a brief moment.

Staring out from the large window of the Jumper, John looked around. "Can't see the welcoming party."

_"Why are they so darn fixed on this Core when they have so many on their ship? Why this particular one?"_ Rodney's voice boomed in John and Teyla's earpiece.

"Rodney, let's focus on getting the city back under our control. We can worry about who's got the most power later."

_"Did I mention how idiotic and suicidal your idea is?" _

"Do you want to come up with a better one?"

"Any success with de-activating the Core, Rodney?" Teyla interrupted.

_"Not since a certain someone, who just happens to be standing next to you, came and touched it." _

"Hey, you were the one who thought that maybe since I have the Ancient Gene that I might actually be useful for something!"

_"Well Mr. Know-it-All, not everything sparks properly with the touch of your magic finger. Despite what you think, most things work because people like me take time and effort to study it before we go onto touching it!"_

"Well, Teyla touched it too!" John whined.

He gave her a quick glance and she quirked that pretty little eyebrow at him and it was all the worth it.

_"Please, how can I forget? I'm still feeling the effects of that little incident." _

"I was only assisting you in retrieving it from John."

_"No, you were just curious and he was just dying to be the hero again." _

Lights came on from the Geodes' ship and the docking doors opened fully. Turning back from boarding the Geodes ship was no longer an option.

"Alright kids, fun is over. The welcoming party has opened their doors! Call me as soon as you have anything useful to tell me, McKay."

TBC...

I'd love to read your thoughts...and yes, this fic is rushed but it's still over 12,000 words. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who are keeping up with this story and for those of you leaving your comments. I do love those and they inspire me to write more. :) This is another short chapter but in this fic, you have to imagine that things are moving quite fast. Everything will make sense at the end and as you are reading it. ;) In either case, hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you!

**FATA MORGANA**

_Chapter 4_

Teyla had been talking to one of the Geodes high commanders when they passed by another window spanning a brief glance where the ocean waters met the grandeur of the horizon. They crossed a series of rooms and then descended back to the main ground level of the ship. Huge rising structures of at least a hundred meters into the air surmounted by a smooth gray sphere marked with a symbol that John recalled was also engraved in the Core that was back in Atlantis.

People came and went from the hallways politely nodding gracefully to the High Commander, Teyla and him. They rode in an escalator-like apparatus surrounded by ornamental structures. John could see Teyla's head crane to take in the entirety of the ship. Geometric shapes were in constant play on the surface of the ship indicating the changing parameters with its form. Outside the large windows, colors beyond his imagination were forming patterns so breathtakingly beautiful, that for a moment he and Teyla stopped to wonder in its reflection.

"It is beautiful. I have been marveling at its beauty since this morning from my quarters. Truly, it is mesmerizing."

"You are witnessing a rarely visible event, Ms. Emmagan." The High Commander leaned closer towards Teyla, and John tensed. "A _fata morgana_ is caused by an abrupt variances in air temperature when air above the line of sight is warmer than the air below. This is known as temperature inversion, since it does not represent the normal temperature gradient of the atmosphere. Light traveling from the horizon is refracted towards the ocean, away from the warmer air above. These are the conditions that cause a superior mirage - a _Fata Morgana _occurs only when light travels through multiple distinct temperature gradients. This results in an image that may be compressed in some sections and expanded in others. As air temperature changes over time so do the various angles of refraction, causing the image to expand or contract as the atmosphere returns to its standard temperature gradient. As a result, and before our eyes, nonetheless, as spectacular as the one observing it."

John frowned, but he was certain that the knot forming in his stomach was not a sign of jealousy. Teyla's polite smile didn't alleviate the feeling either.

"An optical illusion." John said, standing closer towards Teyla while wrapping his mind over the Commander's explanation.

"More like a mirage. You are really seeing something that's not really there but in term can deceive was really lying beneath, which could be something fatal and at times even catastrophic. Our specialists are scanning the area as we speak. We've been studying these anomalies for quite a while now and it seems that whatever their origin, it was never intended for more than its purpose. We have traveled many light years away and all are the same, beautiful but destructive. The Core you retrieve from this phenomenon is no less a threat to us all."

"An ugly big ball with powers that we all want." John said. Presumably his way of showing a fragment of what he considered was nothing more than the Geodes's way of intimidation.

Teyla raised her eyebrows at him. _Right, not the best way to continue with negotiations_.

"We go up. The Councilmen are waiting for us."

John approached Teyla, "I think he likes you."

"Not so, but I do think you are on your way to sabotaging this alliance." Her eyebrows lifted and her face tilted up towards his just barely brushing against his face.

"Teyla," He recalled Ronon's words earlier from today, _"Kanaan is out of the picture. What are you waiting for?" _

"Yes, John?" Teyla asked, touching his wrist for just a second.

_What the hell are you thinking John! _

He stepped back and stared out at the seas just outside the window. The gradients that earlier shone brightly, now dimmed in the distant seas.

_Later_, he silently promised himself.

"Let's get this going so we can go home."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't want to give you too much information to your questions because I don't want to spoil the suspense in the fic. So, hopefully, some of your questions will be answered as the fic progresses. Another short chapter, but I think the next one is longer. ;) Enjoy and thank you!

Fata Morgana

Chapter 5

This was not the first time in his life that John Sheppard cursed himself for coming to this galaxy. It was not because there was anything different from this meeting than from any other meeting with a group of over-grown dextrose baseline super beings. It was because he was sick and tired of the politics, the dignitaries and the fact that they were no closer to a compromise than they were hours ago back in Atlantis. At least, he had Teyla with him. She was far more apt in these negotiations that he would ever care to be.

_"Sheppard, can you hear me?"_ Rodney's voice was so welcoming that for a moment John thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Loud and clear, Rodney. Give me some good news."

_"Well, not sure if you care to hear this but the Core has finally de-activated, but there's a problem..." _

John stood from the table where he and Teyla had been negotiating with the Geodes. He moved closer to the window so as not to disturb the monotonous conversation between Teyla and the rest of the Councilmen.

"What's the problem?"

_"I can't explain it myself but we've lost shields and our long range communications are down. We have five off-world teams that we can't communicate with. Not to mention we can't reach the Alpha Site or Stargate Command. It's a miracle I'm even able to speak to you. Oh no, what now?"_

"What is it?"

_"As I told you, the Stargate has suddenly gone haywire. We can't dial in or out. Look Sheppard, I don't know how much longer this link is going to hold but I suggest you and Teyla get back here as soon as possible."_ There was a clear worrisome tone in his voice.

John felt like a crushing blow had just hit him in the gut. He needed to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible.

"Do you think the Core is causing all of this?" John knew it was a stupid question but he had to ask.

_"Well let's see how I can simplify this for you… The big shiny ball is spinning around maniacally and it's making this really loud noise with very sparkly rays of light coming out in all directions. Oh, yeah and before that happened, the thing actually flung me across the room and it's truly a mystery to me how I'm even alive. Jennifer thinks I'm over-exaggerating but she wasn't there when my body was catapulted..."_

"Rodney!" John's patience was wearing thin. He only realized it though, when he spotted Teyla stand up from her seat, moving towards him with a concern look on her face.

"Is everything alright, John?" Her presence was comforting, but at the same time, he could feel the panic rising within him. It terrified him.

"No," John whispered, "Whoever is controlling the Core has been toying with us." He had no idea if the Geodes had anything to do with this but he wasn't going to stick around to ask either.

He glanced at the Councilmen nearing him and Teyla. Their eyes glowing unnaturally and it unnerved him. Yes, they definitely knew something. It was all over their de-humanized eyes.

"Well, thanks for nothing, but we have to get back to Atlantis. We'll see ourselves out." And without waiting for any reply John grabbed Teyla's wrist, turned, and never looked back.

Things weren't the same around the ship either; that, or he really wasn't paying any attention before and that's just not like him. He knows better, this is his field of expertise; scouting a territory and engraving its plan is what many times have saved his life. But this time, it was difficult for him to move around the corridors of the massive ship.

_"Sheppard, where the hell are you and why haven't you answered?" _There were times when John wanted to send Rodney on a one-way ticket back to Earth, but right now, it wasn't one of those times.

"We've been a little busy Rodney." John replied nonchalantly.

Teyla leaned over his shoulder as she surveyed their surroundings, "We were unsuccessful in our efforts to retrieve more information to establish an alliance with the Geodes, Rodney."

_"I'm not going to tell you that I told you so, but yeah, I TOLD YOU SO."_

"This doesn't make any sense," John said mouthing his words in something more than a whisper.

"It is evident that we cannot reason with them. They want the Core." He tensed at Teyla's words.

"I know Teyla, but why make us go through all of this. They have the power and could have easily taken the Core from us from the very beginning. Why all this charade?"

_"Will you just tell me where you are? I think I can figure out a way to get you out of there!"_ Rodney added.

"You think?" John snapped.

_"Alright, I found a way, but you're going to have to move fast. We could get disconnected at any time." _

John suddenly heard voices in his head. Unclear voices, images, an explosion, Teyla....

"They've been trying to communicate with me, but I just can't explain it. It's staring me in the face. I can feel it. I just can't bridge the link." He was mumbling rapidly, trying to make sense of it all. He knew this was important, but nothing made sense. It was all very confusing and frustrating.

He had forgotten that Teyla stood only inches away from him and he didn't mean for her to hear him, but the surprise in her voice was loud and clear. "The Goedes have been communicating with you?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Something isn't right." How can he explain to her what he couldn't to himself?

"Perhaps you should let them into your mind. Allow them to reach you."

_"Will you two stop this jargon? I think I found a way to the jumper." _Rodney wailed.

_"_Took you long enough! Lead the way."

For John Sheppard was not a man that feared much, but right now he was damn scared.

TBC....


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you to those of you still reading this story.

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 6

John moved along the corridors with Teyla trailing right beside him, distracted by an almost overwhelming urge to turn back, but he focused his resolve and continued until they reached the black wall of the ship as Rodney had instructed them before he lost communications. He touched the panel on the right side and the docking doors began to lift and he could just see the Jumper ahead.

Teyla was so close to him that he could feel her breath behind his ear, and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were running for their lives, he would have enjoyed more the rising pleasurable sensation the touch of her breath beneath his sweaty skin was causing. After a moment, a luminous blue outline appeared in the back of the docking bay, defining the rectangular shape of a door. Unassisted by a motion device or hinges, the door pushed outward and opened sideways revealing a sphere double the size of the Core back in Atlantis, but identical in its design.

Something about it summoned him near it.

"John?" Teyla called.

But he ignored her. What was he to say? He had no clue what the hell he was doing either, but he followed the light. He emerged into another very large room. The light, which had appeared bright from a distance, now revealed itself to be meager in obscuring detail and scale.

"John, what is this place"? He could just barely hear Teyla's voice from behind him.

"We found the holy grail, Teyla."

"You will explain that to me later, but this looks like the Core back in Atlantis. Only much smaller in size." He could see Teyla nearing the light emitting from the center of the massive Core.

"My thoughts exactly, and I bet you Rodney would go nuts in here."

He heard loud rumbles from behind him and to his surprise, the doors of the hangar, where the Jumper was stationed, were closing.

"John, the doors are closing." He felt the same tension that he heard in Teyla's voice.

"Never a good sign."

Ceremoniously, both ran towards the closing doors, but it was pointless. Teyla tried to find a control, but found nothing.

John activated his earpiece, "Rodney, this is Sheppard. Can you hear me?"

No response.

Teyla moved to the other side of the room to see if she could get a better reception. "Rodney, this is Teyla. Please respond."

But John knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, from his lower peripheral vision he could see the knuckle of a hand and it wasn't Teyla's. Whoever or whatever it was, it held a blade tight against John's Adam's apple.

At that instant, the lights came to full strength and the shadowy rays coming from one of the grand windows blinded him for a moment. Shades of grey, purple, red and green filled the outside of the seas in a roaring spectacle that thundered and rattled the ship's stability, giving John the chance to spring into action and escape the blade's sharp point from his neck.

His vision was blurred from the lighting in the room, and he couldn't spot Teyla from where she was last standing.

"Teyla?"

He rubbed his eyes trying to focus on what was moving in front of him and he had a nasty feeling on the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, his eyes focus on the dozens of Geodes blocking the only passageway back to the Jumper. The transparent lines of the Geodes ran in and out of their bodies, pulsing with what looked like their blood, but with vivid colors that upon John's realization, matched the ones reflecting outside the window.

He cursed himself then for not having any backup.

"Teyla?" He voiced just a bit louder.

"I am here, John." There was something wrong with her, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the armada moving towards them.

"Who are you?" John asked, speaking with authority even though he knew the odds were all against him.

"Who are you?" a tall plump woman replied, whom John then recognized as Commander Lydia.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, but you already knew that." There was no reason for subtleties.

"We warned you, Sheppard. Now you will understand us."

Ghostly, Commander Lydia appeared behind Teyla, pointing a blade-like weapon to the base of her neck.

There wasn't much he could do. He had no weapons for the Geodes had taken everything from them upon arrival.

"Let her go!"

The mood of this gathering was swerving somewhere unpleasantly deadly. John's eyes shrunk to nasty little dots. Under his uniform, he could feel a cold line of sweat trickling down his back.

"Look, we can work something out, just let her go." The anxiety in his face was clearly visible. These were beings unlike any he's ever encountered and something about them told him that there was nothing to be hidden from them, either.

"You don't understand." Commander Reus came into full view, his transparent body glowing in unison with the others.

"You keep repeating that over and over to me. This is just about a device that you already have in massive amounts." He wanted to look around the room for another way out, but he wasn't leaving without Teyla.

And then the tension rose much higher.

Blood was seeping from Teyla's neck and John didn't want to think what it meant. How did things get from a negotiation to this and why?

"Your passion hinders your reasoning and your weakness lies in her. You will never see us for what we truly are. You will never understand." Commander Lydia's eyes glowed unnaturally.

"Then make me understand!" He was ready to snap, but he couldn't lose control now.

Everything was moving too fast. The confusion of restraints, the possible loss of the one whom he cared for the most was simply something unacceptable to him.

"The power that you hold within is more than any you could possibly understand. You will learn and you will do what is right."

He stepped closer to Commander Lydia; he never did like her for some reason. She was holding Teyla against her will, and it was driving him insane. "Of course I will, but you must let her go first, because if you want to find out what happens if you even think of laying a finger on her," he stepped even closer, on the verge of losing his sanity, "then I more than welcome the challenge."

And then suddenly, the Geodes dematerialized into nothingness. They neared the Core and John had a very bad feeling. He ran towards Teyla but the explosion was strong, flinging them both like rag dolls against the wall.

He wasn't sure how long he was out but it couldn't have been long because the Geodes were still in the same spot when he opened his eyes. Frantically, he searched for Teyla and his eyes soon found her slumped body not too far from his. And he had to calm the rising terror within him.

But he didn't wince when the tremor from the room shook his aching body, and he never heard Rodney's frantic plea on his radio, for he dragged his aching body only towards her, straight towards Teyla's languished body on the floor.

"Teyla?" His voice was a low rumbled but he was certain that anyone could have heard him.

"We warned you of this. But your pride is too great." Commander Lydia hissed out her words.

He reached Teyla, and gently placed her body in his arms. Softly, he pulled the tendrils of hair covering her face, her beautiful deathly pale face. As he set his fingers in the temple of her lobe, in silence he sought out to a greater being that would wake him from this nightmare. For as his fingers trailed her fragile and numb face, he already knew it was the worse feeling he's ever experienced in his life, and the ache in his chest was simply too strong.

Gently, his fingers brushed her tender skin searching for a pulse that was never to be found. The blast had been too powerful and her body was thrown at too great a force that no human being could survive. And yet, this was Teyla. Nothing could harm her.

In his arms, her body rested, her head slightly turned to one side, a great black bruise forming just above her forehead. But her face, such a beautiful face, unmarked in his life, was quiet and graceful as ever. He watched as her long lashes rested on her lovely cheeks as if in sleep. Ironically, this was not too far an image engraved in his mind, like so many he's dreamt, to see her one day laying underneath his arms, resting beneath his broad shoulders, as lovers do after the perfect love-making storm subsides.

But that day would never come.

Fury and pain stirred hot in his belly and his gaze fell upon the newly materialize form of Commander Lydia. He would not leave this place alive, of that he was certain, but neither would she nor as many of the Geodes that he could take with his deadly bare arms.

He felt moisture stroll down his cheeks as fire burned through his veins. And then Commander Lydia knelt beside him, a wave of serenity shadowing her form. John stared at her with venomous intent.

"Weeping may tarry for the night, but joy comes with the morning. Hear my voice and remember." He felt her eyes intently on him. He wanted to move, but he was frozen, immobile against her spell.

And then darkness came.

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

Authors' Note: This chapter is much longer but we are very close to the end. :) Thank you to those leaving reviews. I do appreciate it. :)

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 7

John had a restless night. After waking up for the third time, he decided to get up despite the fact that it was still dark outside. At least, he thought, the rain had stopped. Maybe now his unbearable headache would give him a break.

As he got up to walk to the balcony, he looked at his bed noticing his bed sheets were drenched in sweat.

_Great_, that's all he needed, to get sick right when they just returned home, home in the Pegasus Galaxy!

Now that the city no longer lay in the San Francisco waters, there were fewer rooms occupied in the city. Much of the crew had slowly transferred back to Earth base stations; only a few remained living in the city.

He really missed his old quarters. Woosley had suggested back on Earth that he move to one of the quarters nearest the East Pier which gave the remaining expedition team in the city more privacy. It also allowed Woolsey to arrange for those quarters nearest the Gate Room as guest quarters to temporary scientist and visitors assigned to the city for research purposes. It all made sense and most were extremely happy with the new improved quarters, but he couldn't get used to it. They were much larger and more comfortable, but he had nothing to furnish it. Yet, there was something to be said about this room. It was one of the few that had its own private balcony.

And now, only two weeks back from Earth to the place where he called home, the Pegasus Galaxy, he found himself chuckling at the thought that no matter where the city stood, it was only with the people in the city, the ones he called family, in which John couldn't imagine life any differently. He had come to love and cherish this family. In this new environment, and under these new circumstances, he had found himself on this balcony on many restless nights staring out into the blue warm waters seen in different shapes and colors vertically stretched over the horizon, pondering and reflecting on what is yet to come and what their future lies ahead.

Yet this morning, something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on it. For some inexplicable reason something worried him, but he didn't know what it was.

_"Sheppard!" _a voice came through his earpiece.

"'Morning, Rodney. Seems like we never left, doesn't it?"

_"What? Are you getting all softy on me now?"_

"Rodney, why am I hearing your voice first thing in the morning?"

_"Remember that energy reading I told you I've been tracking since we landed on these waters? I got it! I GOT IT!!! Get down here ASAP!" _

"Rodney..." But he knew it was pointless. Rodney was already out of radio contact.

This was what the guy lived for and he hated and loved every minute of it. Constantly shouting and whining in the hallways, Rodney never failed to surprise John with his usual bantering. The best and the brightest were sent from all over the world to come and witness the magnificence of the city of Atlantis when they were stranded back on Earth for almost an entire year, and all day Rodney would reiterate not to touch anything for the likelihood of a catastrophic effect was unavoidable.

Yes, things were back to normal, as normal as it was to be back in this terrain and in these waters. And John wouldn't want it any other way.

_"Good morning, Colonel Sheppard."_ A familiar voice came through on his earpiece.

"Good morning, Chuck."

_"Mr. Woolsey would like you to meet with him this morning in his office after you've had your breakfast." _

"Sure, I'll just grab a quick bite and head on over there. Anything exciting happened while I was sleeping?"

_"We received a transmission from a new race we have never encountered. I believe that is the subject of Mr. Woolsey's conference, Sir." _

"Why wasn't I notified?" That was strange, normally that's something they would call him for, after all, he is the Military Commander of the city.

_"We did call you, Sir. But after Dr. Keller spoke with Mr. Woolsey, he opted to contact Major Lorne instead." _

He had seen Dr. Keller regarding his lack of sleep and she had prescribed him some strong sedatives. She must have informed Woolsey about it, which would explain his sudden change in contacting Lorne. Still, he thought, they should have woken him.

"Alright, he had the night shift anyways. I'll see you in a bit. Call me if anything changes."

_"Yes, sir."_

Almost an entire year had passed since Carson had landed Atlantis back in the shallow waters of the San Francisco Bay. After five years of constant chaos and very few hours of rest, John Sheppard found himself missing that tremulous life he had left behind in the Pegasus and he did everything in his power to make sure that they didn't remain one minute longer on Earth than was necessary. For an entire year, he met with dignitaries and military personnel over in Stargate Command to present the reasons why Atlantis did not belong on Earth but instead back in the Pegasus Galaxy. There was purpose there, a clearly defined battle between good and evil. The need for survival brought the best out in all of them. Back on Earth, he had felt like a stranger on a pilgrimage to a land that was far darker and scarier than the dangers in the Pegasus could ever be. On Earth, he had found nothing but emptiness, painful memories and a deep loneliness.

It wasn't that there weren't things to do around the city. There were plenty of new people coming in and out of the city on an everyday basis, but there was really nothing for him to do. Yes, he was still the military commanding officer of the city, but the closest to anything remotely dangerous was the common whining and bickering coming from Rodney who was clearly not keen to the amount of people perusing through "his" city.

Besides, Major Lorne had taken on most of the responsibility to assigned the few marines in and out of the city, keeping things organized and under control, diligently securing the premises and keeping an eye on the new recruits and the mesmerized visitors. But John had very little to do. Nothing that spiked up the hairs in the back of his neck, nothing that made his blood boil. It had really worn him down, but he wasn't the only one, either.

Woolsey was the one who handled the sudden changes the best. That was his territory, his field of expertise. Meeting with delegates, military commanders, dignitaries from around the world, that's what the man was born to do. He would beam every time he had a new visitor in the city. He boasted on the intricacies and challenges faced in the far unknown galaxy in the Pegasus. Yet through it all, John saw the transformation in the man from his earlier encounters with him back in the beginning. In his one year leading in Atlantis, Woolsey had seen, heard and lived through unforgettable experiences and he intended and fought for its return. But he also knew how to play the cards right. He knew his limits, but he never questioned whether he would still have his position at the end of it all. So, he had treaded with careful and precise caution knowing full well that all odds of returning the city to the Pegasus Galaxy were against him, but in the end, he succeeded. And John had a new and extreme respect for the man since.

Yes, walking through the hallways in Atlantis back in the Pegasus felt really good for John. It felt right! There were several new faces stationed on Earth, but seeing them here in the Pegasus, their faces lighting up every time they discovered something new in this vast and mysterious galaxy, was still something special to witness.

"Good morning, Colonel." A beautiful young scientist echoed as she walked past him.

" 'Morning Dr. Vargas." He smiled as he marveled at her beauty and grace. Yes, something's just never changed. There were some advantages to having new people in the city, but not everyone thought of it that way. Things would get back to normal, he thought as he continued on his steps throughout the city this morning. Things were certainly changing for John and he seemed to have lightened up a bit, despite the fact that his spidey senses were all wired this morning, not to mention the ache in his chest and the pounding headache.

"Colonel, I hope you don't forget your physical this morning?" Dr. Keller distracted him from his thoughts.

"I thought I did that yesterday." He pondered.

"No, but you were supposed to. Don't make me have to get Ronon. He's dying to treat someone with hostility." She echoed as she continued on her way through the hallways.

"I'll be there later, Doc." He called out to her, missing the shake of her head.

Soon, he arrived at the mess hall booming with people from all nationalities.

Many of the original expedition team had decided to stay back on Earth when they were given the option. A fraction remained behind, but you would never tell by the looks of it because for every expedition member that decided to stay on Earth, twenty others were ready and willing to take their place.

John looked around the room and soon spotted Ronon from a distance. The Satedan had not settled well on Earth but he certainly had merged in with the ladies of the city who were crowding around him in hopes to get the Satedan's attention.

Back on Earth, Ronon didn't handle very well all the new faces in the city and since there was no immediate Wraith in the near vicinity, the poor guy had a really tough time settling into his new casual free- lifestyle. Several times he and John had gone out into the city to have some fun, but the Satedan was too on the edge. If there was any place where he could fit in it would be in San Francisco, John thought, and yet, it was still something too foreign for the warrior side in him.

A little over a month after they arrived on Earth, Ronon had his first and last visit to a local pub which ended in a brawl. Ronon came out with a nasty gash on his right cheek. The other guy wasn't so lucky. Jennifer had done a pretty good job of stitching the wound, but the scar would last him his entire lifetime. As a result, Stargate Command put the Satedan on house arrest. He was not allowed to leave the city of Atlantis without direct orders from General Landry. In trying to distract him, John suggested that they resume their usual workouts like they used to do in the city of Atlantis when they were stationed back in the Pegasus. That seemed to work well for the both of them.

Now that they were no longer on Earth and the city was once again floating in alien waters, John knew it would take some time, but things would return to normal. And it all started with the simpler things, like meeting Ronon in the mess hall for breakfast something they rarely did back when they were on Earth.

"Sheppard," Ronon gestured for him to come sit with him.

John grabbed an orange and a coffee mug and headed out to meet up with his friend and the ladies all around him quickly excused themselves out of their way.

Lounging in a blue chair, one leg hooked over the other, the young Satedan certainly seemed more at ease. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Gonna see Rodney in a bit and then heading out to meet Woolsey." John peeled out a piece of his orange. "Something about a transmission that came in last night. I guess it wasn't that important since I didn't get the call last night."

"You're getting old, Sheppard."

"You've been saying that a lot to me lately." He looked around the room suspiciously.

"She's still in her quarters. She's getting ready to leave to visit with Torren."

John turned and stared at the Satedan questioningly.

"Teyla." Ronon added.

The mention of her name was strange. He wasn't even looking for her or thinking about her, but now that Ronon said her name, "What about Teyla?"

"You were looking for her."

John straightened his chair and continued to peel his orange, clearly avoiding this conversation.

"So, what's going on between you two?" Clearly, he and Ronon weren't on the same page.

"I don't know what you mean?" The orange was sweeter than this conversation, John thought to himself.

"Sheppard, Kanaan is out of the picture. What are you waiting for?"

The guy had this annoying grin on his face and John wanted it out of his face. "I'm not waiting for anything and I'm not so sure that it's over between them." John looked away, wishing Rodney would demand him to come to his lab immediately.

"Oh, it's over! Trust me. I know." There was that damn smile again. What was with this guy and his smiles? Didn't he know it didn't fit his profile?

"Teyla and I are just friends and I for one want to keep it that way." He was certain of this statement. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind.

"Really?" Ronon asked suspiciously and damn it if he smirked like that one more time, John was going to ask Carson to inject him with that stupid retrovirus just so that he could whip the Satedan's ass for just this one time.

"Yes, really." John firmly answered, _and let's drop the conversation, _he wanted to add but he thought of something better. "What about you and Amelia?"

"What about me and Amelia?" There was a hint of defensiveness in his tone and John reveled in it. _Gotcha!_

"Weren't you two sort of an item back on Earth? Does she know you have all these girls hanging out with you all the time?" Revenge can be so sweet sometimes, John thought.

"Amelia and I are just friends." Ronon mumbled with his mouth full.

"Really?" John smiled.

"Yes." Ronon bellowed.

Time to leave.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later." John stood and left with his orange and cup of coffee in his hand barely hearing Ronon's hoarsely grumble.

Yet, as he walked through the corridors, the words Ronon said to him kept ringing in his ears. _"So, what's going on between you two?"_

Back on Earth,Woolsey had informed John how Teyla and Ronon had declined to stay behind in the Pegasus while there was still time. John knew how difficult that decision had been for her, and he was reaffirmed when she herself had informed him of her decision; however, that didn't mean that she was going to like the new changes. He had noticed it the minute they arrived on Earth while they all stood in the balcony over looking at the Golden Gate Bridge. John knew, he knew that she missed her people and that didn't lessened as the months passed.

She had Torren and Kanaan in the city with her, but they didn't seem to fill the emptiness, sorrow, and guilt she carried around in her soulful face. John had sat in on many meetings while on Earth, speaking with the leaders of Stargate Command, requesting for news on when they would head back to the Pegasus. But as John suspected, there was no rush to get the city of Atlantis back to the Pegasus and for awhile he thought they were never going to convince them to get the city back to full operational status and back to where the city belong; where they belonged. The truth lingering behind those dignitaries was that Atlantis was more of an asset on Earth than out there in the Pegasus Galaxy. John knew it and he suspected that Teyla did as well.

At first, he had ignored her. Ever since she told him of her pregnancy and then after Kanaan came to live in the city, things between he and Teyla were different, distant. He felt it was only right to give her space. Her free time was dedicated to her son and for her companion, Kanaan. There was no place for John in her life anymore, at least not how it used to be. But he truly missed her and that didn't mean that his feelings for her would ever change.

So it came as a surprise to him that since arriving on Earth, things changed between them again. At first, he was compelled that it was his responsibility to do everything within his power to make this her new home. And he did just that. And it was apparent, that within only a few weeks after settling on Earth, she allowed herself to spend more time with him and not long after that, they couldn't be apart.

He spent every morning with her and Torren in the mess hall having breakfast together. It became a ritual for them and he enjoyed every minute of it. They waited till the mass of crowds would dissipate and found themselves alone, away from any prying eyes. At lunch, they would make time to find one another. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he would find a way to excuse his way out and meet her and Torren in one of the more secluded balconies where they would enjoy eating all sorts of sandwiches and snacks which where Torren's favorite part of the meal. At dinner, they would always meet up with the rest of the team, never wanting to lose that connection and bond they all shared. They would tell about each other's day and would plan what activities they would do during the weekends. It truly became a time for them to ponder upon each other and to plan ahead at the reality that perhaps this would be their new life on Earth.

John liked the idea that Kanaan never joined them, but it was obvious that something was wrong and it was reflecting on Teyla's physical appearance as well as her emotional semblance. He decided to ask her one-day and was very surprised at her forthcoming honesty. She blamed herself for not consulting with Kanaan when Woolsey had given her and Ronon the option to stay behind in the Pegasus before the city took off for Earth. Apparently, Kanaan was not pleased with the possibility of never returning to their home planet. Later on, Teyla confessed to him that she and Kanaan had parted ways as a couple long before they had left the Pegasus. They had decided to remain together in the city to mutually care for Torren. As much as she had tried to make things work between them, the reality was that Torren was an unexpected surprise. The result of several nights of two friends comforting one another in the midst of chaos, turmoil and loss hope. It was never intended to last.

It had shocked him at first to hear her confession. For some reason, John never cared to venture in that private, intimate life that Teyla clearly had, but she was a friend, a very good friend, and he would do anything for her, even listen to her share such conversations that he clearly did not want to hear. He's never been good at that sort of thing.

And now, as he strolled down the corridor, a huge emptiness filled his heart. For the past two weeks since coming back to the Pegasus, John had been extremely busy and he barely had the chance to see even just a glimpse of her face. She, in return, was so happy to be back, that she was spending a lot of time with her people in New Athos where Kanaan now resided.

But he missed her. And reality hit him like a winter's breeze smacking you back into existence. Ronon was right! Back in the mess hall, he was looking for her. Teyla has always been the one.

The sudden urgency to see her was suffocating and engulfing. He quickened his steps heading straight for her quarters when he suddenly remembered that he had to meet Rodney first in his lab. He would have to find the time today to see her later.

"Chuck?" He spoke into his earpiece.

_"Colonel."_

"Let Mr. Woolsey know that I'm going to stop by Rodney's lab before I meet with him this morning."

_"Yes, Colonel." _

He could feel his muscles relax a bit, but there was still that sudden urgency he couldn't shake.

As he strolled down the corridor, he pondered upon the last few months as he and Teyla began to set the tone back to where they had first left it before the existence of another man in Teyla's life changed their relationship. Of course, he thought of her as more than just a friend. But he really did screw things up when it came to serious relationships and Teyla was simply not one that he was willing to risk losing. Besides, she was a member of his team, and things get really complicated...well, everything in this galaxy is complicated.... Like Rodney's lab.

"McKay?" He strolled into the familiarity of the room and warmth of a friend that annoyed him more than anyone else.

"I'm here," Rodney replied.

"How's it coming?"

"Slowly, but surely." Rodney was meticulously staring at a sphere that emitted different colors in a wave-like pattern around the room.

"So, what are we looking' at?" John asked, looking at the strange object in front of him.

"The Core." Rodney answered without taking his eyes away from the device.

"I thought we agreed you weren't to _ever_ name anything?" John frowned staring at him.

"The Core. I found it. Therefore, I get to name it and that's what I've named it. The Core!" Rodney proclaimed proudly.

"You couldn't come up with something more obvious than "the Core?" John put his fingers up motioning the signal for quotations and he hoped and prayed that if Rodney and Jennifer ever had children, she would be responsible for naming them.

"It's round, it's shiny and it's got lots of power. It's a Core! Now see if you can activate it." His eyes finally landed on John's astounded face.

"What? Are you crazy? What if I get electrocuted or something? Why don't you touch it first? You found it!"

"You're the one with the Ancient gene. I, as you so often care to remind me, only have a cheap version of it, the ATA gene. Besides, I've tried it. It doesn't work."

"Did you touch it?" John asked, eying the machine cautiously.

"Uh... no. I had Zelenka do it." Rodney moved over to another table gathering some materials that John didn't see.

All his instincts were telling him that this was a bad idea.

"Plus, I've created a diskette that will read any abnormalities, at which case, in the event that your life is in any danger, the Core will automatically shut down and you will be free to save us from another mortal day. So you see, you are in no immediate pertinent danger."

John scrunched his eyebrows doubtfully. "Are you sure about this, McKay?" He asked more forcibly leaning over, closer to the Core.

"Didn't I just explain it to you? Yes!" Rodney stepped further away from John putting on his goggles' as John set his hands on the device.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-wait a minute!" Rodney stated high pitched with indignation as he ran over to John.

But John's hands were already on the Core when it came to life, fiercely.

Suddenly, Rodney was flung through the air falling unconsciously on the floor, while John held his ground as a blue light covered his entire body. Lights flashed and the Core cogitated. John moved closer trying vainly to somehow deactivate it. Slowly, he snapped the cylinder back in its place and sealed it. He tried to keep his composure but some how he could not. His vision blurred and he could feel his eyes moving rapidly. Images flashed before his eyes, too fast for him to decipher or recognize anything tangible. He didn't know how long he was in that state, but he could hear Rodney calling him before darkness finally reigned.

TBC....

Would love to read what you think so far....


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: We are very near the end and more importantly, where things will hopefully to start to come together. ;) Thank you again for your reviews. They are important to me. This is another short chapter, but the next one is much longer. Hopefully some questions where answered in this past chapter, but there is another purpose for the suspense and mystery behind all of this. I hope you continue to enjoy! :) Please leave me your thoughts. Thanks!

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 8

"What year is it?" Dr. Keller asked as she probed and prodded every part of his body.

"The year that the Patriots will finally win another Super Bowl. I'm fine, Doc."

"I thought you were a Dolphins fan?" She asked amusingly.

"Patriots all the way!"

"Thank you, Jennifer. I just wanted to be sure." Teyla's voice was music to John's ears and he suddenly felt the urge to hold her in his arms.

But that wouldn't be right.

John jumped down from the bed and he walked out of the infirmary room with Teyla by his side leaving Dr. Keller to her usual routine.

"Don't forget to come back later for your physical, Colonel!" Dr. Keller's voice echoed through the halls but John wasn't listening. He was finally talking to Teyla.

"When are you leaving?"

"Major Kalvin is waiting for me as we speak."

John frowned slightly, "I thought he was joining me in Woolsey's office this morning." That pretty flyboy had a crush on Teyla. He knew it! No one likes Teyla's cooking, and this guy claims it's the best! Football with the Athosian children, my ass, John thought. John was the only who liked to play with the kids. He'd have to think of someway to get rid of Major Kalvin out of the picture, soon. For Teyla's sake, of course, _and for the children_.

"Is that referring to last night's transmission?" Teyla's head leaned sideways revealing her smooth neckline.

"Yup, I think so. Do you know anything about it?" Was he the only one that wasn't informed of this last night?

"Mr. Woolsey asked me about it this morning. He wanted to know if I had ever encountered this race in my travels."

"Have you?"

She was such an integral part of the team, such a great wealth of knowledge in that pretty little frame of hers. _Damnit,_ if Teyla ever heard his thoughts, she'd kill him!

Teyla shook her head, "I am afraid I have never met or heard of them before."

He smiled briefly at her. As fun as it was to be with her, he really did have a city to run. "Well, I guess I better go and see what's the big mystery."

To his delight, she returned his smile. "I wish you well," she said playfully.

"I swear you enjoy seeing me being tortured."

"Nothing satisfies me more, John." She grumbled jokingly.

"Don't let Major Kalvin play with the kids, and don't buy into his love for your food either. That stuff kills good brain cells." Her laughter filled the room with such warmth, that for a second he was tempted to follow her.

Suddenly, his head was spinning. And he had to stop his steps abruptly. Everything darkened and the sound of faint voices claimed his thoughts.

"John," he heard the distress in her voice.

"I'm okay, Teyla. Just a passing dizziness."

"Dr. Keller will determine that. I will accompany you," she insisted, grabbing his arm.

The feel of her hand was nice, but there was no time to dwell on it. Going back to the infirmary was not on his list to do at the moment. "No, Teyla. There's something I have to do."

What that was, he had no clue because for the life of him, he couldn't remember.

"I am not leaving you, John. You are clearly not well."

"Teyla, I'm not asking you to leave me, but I'm not going back to see Dr. Keller. Not, yet." Their staring matches have always been intense, and he was ready to have another one with her, for this was important. He just couldn't figure out why or what.

"You will be of no use to this city and its inhabitants in your current state, John." As expected, she wasn't backing down.

"Do you trust me?" The puppy dog eyes have never failed him with her, but it seemed that he needed something more to convince her, "I promise, once I speak with Woolsey, I will let you drag my sorry ass back to the infirmary, but I have to speak to him first."

He saw the hesitation in her eyes, but her steps betrayed her as they both headed to Woolsey's office.

TBC....


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I hope you really like this chapter. We are very, very close to the end. :) Thank you for your reviews. This is the longest chapter of the entire fic. Enjoy! And I'd love to read your comments. :)

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 9

He walked into Woolsey's office and the sudden urge to run was excruciating. His first instinct was to grab hold of Teyla. He could feel her startled beneath his touch. He gazed into her eyes, confusion marring her golden face. He was suddenly terrified, but at what?

"Colonel Sheppard, may I present to you Commander Lydia and Commander Reus of the planet Geod. They have kindly asked for an audience with Atlantis for their interest in the device that we've retrieve from the waters of this planet."

Without noticing the translucent visitors, Rodney walked right up to John. "Sheppard, I've been looking all over for you."

"Dr. McKay, have you been cleared by Dr. Keller?" asked Woolsey, noticing his slight injuries.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world." He was limping to his right side and a swollen bruise was evident on his face.

Teyla moved to sit by the window. John stared out at the seas and noticed the light rays of gradients shining down through the horizon.

"Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other better?" Woolsey added.

John neared the window. His thoughts wandering, his vision un-cleared with images flashing before his eyes.

"John, are you alright?" He heard Teyla from what seemed a long distance and yet he was only a few inches away from her.

"I'm fine, Teyla." He pulled the chair out and slowly sat down.

It was an uncomfortably long time before John realized that at least an hour must have passed and he couldn't remember participating, never mind listening to anything that had transpired throughout the entire meeting. He caught a glimpse of Teyla on his right and Ronon to his left.

"This is wrong." He said barely in a whisper.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey interrupted.

"This is _very_ wrong." John stated with more emphasis.

"We aren't going to give up that Core, Commander. It's been activated. The power and energy emitting from this source is amazing and unlike anything we've ever encounter. Colonel Sheppard is the only one that has the ability to control it." Rodney looked at John to back up his claim.

John couldn't think properly. His mind was reeling and the hairs all over his body were tingling.

Woolsey shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "What Dr. McKay is trying to say Commander Reus, is that we are a very unique race that is full of curiosity. We have come here to continue our explorations but also to expand our allies to unite in our fight against the Wraith. If this source has the capacity to provide our city with the much needed energy to power the city to its full...."

"Stop!" Abruptly, John rose from his seat.

Everyone in the room fell into silence. John felt dizzy. He had a moment of clarity and it had felt like a thin view of all the events for the past two-weeks had opened the gates of hell from beneath his feet.

"Let them have it!" He ordered.

"What!?" Rodney all but shouted.

"Give them the Core, McKay!" The tone in John's voice left no room for argument.

"Colonel Sheppard, can we discuss this in private?" Woolsey asked awkwardly.

"Not before they leave the city with that Core!" John's eyes were fixed intently on the Geodes.

"I believe this device must carry a threat to the city of Atlantis and only Colonel Sheppard can detect it." John heard Teyla's voice right beside him.

"I'd do what he says, McKay." Ronon stood next to John staring at the Geodes intently.

"Oh, great. What is this?" McKay looked around the room for some kind of support.

"Colonel Sheppard, Ms. Emmagan, and Ronon, please take a seat." Woolsey also stood, his tone commanding but reassuring.

John felt Teyla's hand on his arm as she took a seat and saw Ronon stare into his eyes for approval.

He shook his head and was about to surrender, when suddenly, his eyes flashed to the back of his head and it hurt like hell.

And then it hit him.

The memories of what _had_ happened flooded his mind in rapid succession of fast moving pictures right before his eyes. Heat rose from the bottom of his feet spreading like wild fire all over his body. Forget his spidey senses; hell was about to break loose and he was the one igniting the flames.

For an instant, he couldn't find his voice, and he was certain that his heart was not pumping normally, not by the way his palpitations were beating against his chest.

Suddenly he felt movement neared him. Commander Lydia stood right beside him.

Instinctively, he grabbed Teyla's hand, pulling her to her feet. He set his body right in front of hers and face Commander Lydia furiously using his own body to shield Teyla. He heard Ronon's stunner from not too far behind Commander Lydia.

"Don't come any closer!" John warned.

"Major Lorne!" Woolsey called and instantly, the room filled with marines. Yet in a matter of seconds, a bright light flooded the room blinding everyone as their bodies paralyzed, completely rendering them unconscious and unmovable.

All except John, Teyla and the Geodes remained unharmed by its force.

"We mean you no harm, Colonel Sheppard and Ms. Emmagan." Commander Reus's tone could not be more charming nor could his words have sounded more genuine, but the menaces behind the sweetly spoken words were as sharp as a naked blade.

"What do you want?" Teyla asked with fury in her voice.

"To balance the universe again. To correct what our forefathers carelessly created. To bring peace and harmony as it once was in our galaxy." Commander Lydia's eyes shone brightly against her transparency.

"And here I thought you only wanted the Core." There was a dark tone beneath John's sarcastic voice.

"The Core is only a part of it. It's strength and power is unlike any you will ever encounter in your entire life and beyond yours. It was never meant to be created, for its powers are also corrupt and dangerous. Your people could never understand this, but we hoped _you_ might in order to save your people from complete destruction. Your curious mind shield you from the truth and your quest for dominance deceive you."

Teyla shifted from behind him and stood beside John, but he still placed a hand on her to block her from moving any further.

"We are of no threat to you. Why not simply take the Core and leave us?" Teyla said, with icy control.

"In our quest to extract all traces of the Core, we have come across many interesting species in which all react differently, but all desire and thirst for the same thing; Power. Your people were no different than the others, and yet we wanted to understand you just as much as you wanted to understand us. There was more to your people with which we could learn from, but more importantly, we wanted you to understand us. By understanding you, we are able to see and offer you an alternative in exchange for your knowledge."

"You're going to have to speak more clearly if you want me to understand." John said irritably, still getting things straight in his head.

"What is it that you offer? Teyla asked cautiously.

"We desire to experience what _he_ feels for you." Commander Reus smiled in her direction but then settled his eyes on John.

John experienced a moment's of hesitation and then he understood. He turned to see Teyla's eyes. His hand still shielding her body, and then she tightly tucked her fingers underneath his. It was clear. No force in the universe and beyond would stop him from ever leaving Teyla, from ever letting any harm come to her.

"That's not an exchange I'm willing to bargain with." John said testily.

"The Core gave you the ability to turn back time, to erase what was already predestined to occur. We have never seen the Core stand to such intelligence and manipulate time and space in such a way. And it only did it to bring you back to this moment in time. So, that you can save her, save yourself and those that you love and call your family. You were all destined to die from the very first moment the Core stepped into your city walls." Commander Reus' eyes moved back and forth between John and Teyla as he spoke.

John's mind was reeling. He drew in a deep breath struggling for control. Did they really expect him to believe it? Suddenly the warmth from Teyla's hand registered. It didn't matter now; Teyla was alive.

"Well then, leave us alone and take the Core with you." It sounded so simple coming out of his mouth, but somehow he knew the stakes were much higher.

"We have travelled far and wide. We have met many of your kind in other time and space, yet none have shown your strength, wisdom and your capacity to stand against the Core. For the past fifteen sunrises and sunsets, the Core has whirled your emotions and battled against the forces of its powers to rule and dominate your kind before erasing everything of your existence. And it was all due to your unwillingness to accept her first death." Commander Lydia's words were too painful for them to be true.

The headaches, the memories, the repetitiveness of the days events, it all made sense now. They were living the same day over and over again, and none of them ever remembered.

"That is impossible! What you state cannot be true. I remember everything that has transpired these past days since our return from Earth. What you speak are lies. What is your true purpose?" Teyla's voice was clear and certain, but only John could sense her doubt, anger and fear.

"She's not lying, Teyla." He couldn't face her, not when he wasn't sure what was happening himself.

"We understand your rage, fear and quest for power; but we don't understand your feelings." Commander Lydia cautiously stepped closer to John with her eyes intently fixed on his. "Colonel Sheppard, _you _are unique and you are not even aware of it. She is your weakness, but at the same time, she brings forth a different alternate in you with a power that you are not even aware exists within you. We must learn how you accomplish this. Our actions are not based on disciplinary judgments or revenge. You may not like us now, but you still have our utmost respect and loyalty. We only seek knowledge and understanding."

John tensed. Not for the first time did he found himself both awed and frightened. He stared at Commander Reus and Commander Lydia's hard in the eyes, doubtlessly trying to connect sympathetically as he had always been able to count on in the past.

"So this has something to do with the Core that I touched," he said indignantly holding on tightly to Teyla's hand. Some things were so crystal clear in his mind, but others still just a haze.

"We do not interfere with destiny. We only seek its understanding."

"Well then, why don't you explain it to me clearly because I don't understand." This was too much and John was running out of patience, but what really burned inside the depths of his being was this fear that was crawling through the back of his spine like a predator slowly torturing its prey. Mostly, because he knew it wasn't related to the Geodes; instead, with time, fate, and destiny. John was fighting against the inevitable.

"Our presence or absence is irrelevant. We have no say or control over the matter." Commander Lydia stated almost sympathetically.

"Like hell you do. You let her die! And you'll stand there and watch and let her die again!" John didn't care for her pity. He wanted answers. And his fury was no match for sympathy.

He felt Teyla stiffen at his harsh words, "Are you saying that this will occur again?"

"You have found a way to interpret your own actions against the crisis that poses an unacceptable risk to you and to the one you love. We have no say or right over what you have chosen to be your path." Commander Reus words were so inexplicably confusing, and yet deep within John was the answer. He just didn't know how to remember it.

"Don't talk to me in riddles! Are you telling me that I can stop Teyla's death? That I can break this screwed-up cycle, or whatever the hell this is? Just tell me how to do it!" There was anguish and rage, hatred and love in his words.

"Only the Ancients have the ability to reverse time and change the course of a pre-destined future. John possesses no such medium. I do not fear for my death, but I will fight for the people of this city," Teyla's voice faltered for just a fraction of a second, "You are simply avoiding telling us the truth of your purpose."

"Your future is not yet decided. Colonel Sheppard _is_ controlling everything along with the Core." Commander Reus eyes turned from Teyla towards John. "We only desire to understand you as much as you've wanted to understand us. That is our only purpose."

John had enough of their games and their words were saying nothing to him. These last words from Commander Lydia and Commander Reus only sparked the pandemonium raging within him because he knew that behind the Geodes words was the answer, but clearly they weren't going to give it to him directly. Everything had to be a mystery for these aliens in this galaxy. Nothing was ever clearly spelled out in front of you and John Sheppard had lived too many years now learning that the hard way.

"Where do I go from here?" John asked, feeling the need of urgency.

"John, you will do nothing drastic." The turmoil in Teyla's voice shot through him stronger than any bullet could penetrate through his heart, but he had already made up his mind. He wasn't going to watch her die again.

"You said you wanted to understand," he brought Teyla's arm and placed it in his heart. "If I agree to this, you will let her live, and you will leave Atlantis and never come back again."

"John, this is not real. Do you even comprehend what it is that you are consenting to do?" At first, Teyla's question troubled John visibly, and then her fingers tightened against his and the answer blazed his mind.

"Yes." He knew he should have said more, but what was there to explain? There were no promises, nothing guaranteed, but there was life, her life and that was all there was to it. _Yes_, he would do anything to save her.

"We never doubted you, Colonel Sheppard." Both Commanders couldn't hide the sadistic glee in their voices.

John was exhausted. He didn't know how long this conversation had lasted, but he felt the weight of the city on his shoulders all of the sudden. It was as if this entire charade was nothing but a big joke. He wondered if perhaps he was lying in one of the infirmary beds, unconscious and tied up with an IV and an oxygen tank. Wouldn't that be a relief! Yet, something deep inside him told him the truth was right outside the city walls. Suddenly, his eyes went to the windowpane, watching at the mirage outside the city's waters. Faint colors swirled around the dark blue waters of the sea, and he remembered that that was the same phenomenon that he'd seen throughout the days.

Is there a connection?

He first saw it when he was flying over to the energy signal that was transmitting the readings that Rodney had detected. He then saw a similar mirage when he was meeting with the Geodes Commanders on their ship while Teyla spoke to the escort leading them to the Councilmen; A Fata Morgana, the Commander had called the phenomenon.... but, wait, that can't be. That hasn't happened, not yet.... Not... He turned and faced both Commanders.

"I can't make you understand what I can't explain myself. I can only show you." John remained outwardly calm, his voice betraying none of his true vexation.

"Yes." Commander Reus replied anxiously.

Everything was beginning to make sense to him, "Promise to take us back to the beginning, before this all started."

"We are in agreement, but it is you who possess such skill and ability. We only wish to understand how." The Commanders uniformly replied.

There it was again. A power that supposedly he had that he had no clue how to use and even access.

_Damnit! _

He slowed his breathing, calming his mind. He breathed deeply and turned to see her.

Teyla.

How does he explain to her what he himself doesn't understand? How can he show love when he can't even bring himself to admit his feelings to her, never mind to himself?

Golden skin that outshined the sunlight's rays, streaks of firelight hair that tousled pleasantly upon her shoulders, cheeks that flushed and burned fearlessly; this is Teyla. A strikingly beautiful woman, an extraordinary woman, and he has foolishly wasted so many opportunities to tell her just how much he really cares for her. How can he deny, that throughout all these years they've been together, he has only wanted more than just her friendship?

Love was a strange and terrible thing. John had thought he had found it with Nancy. _Hell,_ he tried to avoid it after Nancy! Courting was fun, sex a lot of fun but love-well that was a pointless illusion.

But after seeing Teyla that first time in Athos, he knew- he knew that he wanted to lure this woman into his world. When they stood forehead to forehead only a few years ago, from that day, he has vowed to protect her at any cost and to never let any harm come to her.

Now, John focused on her form full of bravery and pride, of wisdom and love.

Yes, love. He's always known he loves her, but he was too afraid to venture in her direction. Now, he's being force to do what he's always wanted.

And she didn't understand.

At this moment, no force was going to stop him from making her see how he truly feels for her and yet...gently, he feels her fingers trailing along his jaw, and he hears a gasp escape from her lips.

"Teyla," he whispered, but her fingers move and rose, shushing his lips.

He reached for her fingers and slowly cradled them with his, holding her closer to him.

He could see her eyes reading into his soul for only she has that power, and he saw the moment that clarity shimmered in her eyes.

"Teyla, I…It has always been there. I just hid it very well." He confessed, keeping their hands linked tightly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It has always been clear to me. You only had to voice it."

Whatever happened after this, he would always remember this moment. The sweet shape of her face, her dark brown eyes, and the round mouth he so wanted to touch with his own. He was so close to her, that it was with the smallest step forward that his face was in her hair and then her arms were around his back, holding each other firmly.

It seemed so simple, now, to be this close to her, to feel her against him so intimately. For so many years the thought alone had terrified him. He never thought himself a fool, but now he could see it written all over his face. This was such a magnificent relief, that he knew later, much later, after he'd fight the big bad monsters, reclaim his title as the dashing hero that saved the day once again and finally kiss the pretty Athosian Queen; _yeah_, after all that, he would take the time to curse himself for all the missed moments that he could have had with her since they first met.

But that could wait too.

He took a step closer and cupped her face in his hands. He looked down at her soulful eyes. She simply took his breath away. Devotedly, he kissed her forehead and dusted a kiss on the tip of her lips and leaned....

"What the hell is going on here?" John's lips were still moist against Teyla's lips when he heard Rodney from behind.

The sirens were going off in the city and the floor trembled from beneath their feet.

Woolsey, Ronon and Lorne also woke abruptly, confusion clearly in their faces.

To no surprise, John realized that the Geodes had dematerialized and were gone.

"There's no time for explanations. Rodney, follow me!" He still held Teyla's hand with his.

"Oh, great. I've no clue what's going on but I still have to save the day?"

"Rodney, if you think you're having a shitty day," he glanced over to Teyla, "you should try ours on for size."

Woolsey stood from his chair, "Colonel Sheppard, would you care to explain what is going on here?"

"We need to get rid of that Core before it all happens again." He was running out of time. He's fighting against time.

"What happens again, Sheppard?" Ronon's voice was loud and clear but John couldn't sit around and answer any questions.

"Sorry, buddy, but I gotta go." John tapped his earpiece ready to call someone.

"Sheppard?" the Satedan's husky voice thundered from behind Teyla.

"Ronon, John is trying to prevent us from repeating the same day over again." Teyla was always reliable not too give too much or too little of the information needed, enough to calm everyone down for just a bit.

"What?" Ronon's loud voice was almost comical.

Apparently, Teyla's summary wasn't enough.

"We need to get to Rodney's lab! Gather the marines and secure the gate room." John activated his radio piece again. "Chuck, get ready to shut down the shield on my command."

_"Yes, Sir!" _

"John, what exactly are you going to do?" Teyla's voice was full of concern.

"Simple, we need to take the _mother ship_ back home." He tugged onto Teyla's sleeve and they started to run.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Very short chapter. This is the chapter before the epilogue. I hope you like it. Thank you to those few who have continued to grace me with your comments. They do mean a lot. I should be able to post the epilogue shortly after this one, if not by tomorrow.

**Fata Morgana**

Chapter 10

Chaos was evident in the city's hallways. Sparks of lights firing everywhere, and members of the expedition team frantically ran seeking refuge as John and his team ran straight to Rodney's lab.

As suspected, the Core was twirling savagely, rays of light in all sorts of colors filled the room.

John drew near the Core but he wasn't sure what would happen when he took hold of the device. For all he knew, he had attempted this already and it hadn't worked.

"John, perhaps you should use some sort of containment system to transport the Core." Teyla looked at him inquiringly.

"Don't worry, I've done this before. Fourteen times if I'm not mistaken, and I'm still here." He smiled in her direction trying to ease her tension just as much as his.

He ran furiously down the corridors, yelling for everyone to clear his path. He got to the balcony nearest the gate room. He looked over the darkening panorama outside the opening doors. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult to make out anything clear outside, it was evident that nightfall had come with dismaying speed. Without hesitating, he turned towards the Core and held it tightly in his hands.

"Are you certain of this, John?" Teyla cried.

"Have I ever been wrong, Teyla?" The rays of light were burning through his skin, but he wasn't about to stop now. He called on his radio, "Chuck, lower the shield now!"

_"Yes, Colonel!"_ came the voice in less than 30 seconds.

_"Sheppard, I hope you know what you're doing. We've lost all systems and power failure." _Rodney's voice drummed in his ear clearly adding to the tension.

"Crap, it's happening again!" John cursed softly, venomously.

He ran outside, his skin beginning to char due to the effects of the strong rays of light emitting from the Core.

He could hear footsteps right beside him but he paid no attention. Everything inside him was telling him to get this device out of the city as soon as possible.

The doors closed behind him and as he stepped to the edge of the railings, he wondered if he had done this already and failed.

Running forward, as the tempest roared violently outside the city's water edge, he wondered if this would be the last time.

_"Sheppard, it's too dangerous out there. You're going to get hit by lighting!" _He could hear Rodney's frantic pitch on the other side of his earpiece.

"Sheppard?" Came Ronon's unfinished question.

"It'll work." He turned and faced Ronon, "Stay back, and keep Teyla away".

Lastly, his eyes fell on Teyla.

_This has to work. It has to work. _He kept repeating to himself over and over and over again, till he finally convinced himself.

Because Teyla had to live, the city of Atlantis would return back to normal, and this was not his day to die.

He'd been wrong about so many things, and by what the Geodes said, he had relived this day once too many times and always failed to correct it.

He only hoped this wasn't another one of those repeated times.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thank you to jquist, APFW, stargatewatcher and especially, jasminesmommy for keeping up with this story as I was posting it. I hope you like the end. ;) And of course, please leave me a review.

**Fata Morgana**

**Epilogue**

Voices swirled around him.

_Teyla. _

_ Rodney. _

_ Ronon. _

John tried to focus on one single sound, but they merged with each other, making it impossible for him to make out exactly what they were saying, every few seconds he would pick up a few words.

_The Core._

_ The Geodes._

_ Your Weakness. _

_Lies In Her._

Then there was nothing.

He woke up restless, but at least his headache was gone. He had a busy day yesterday and he wasn't in the mood to repeat a similar day again.

_"Sheppard," _He could hear Rodney's voice from his radio piece.

"Rodney. Do you ever sleep?"

"_Do you remember that strong energy reading I told you about yesterday?" _

"No, I don't remember." Yeah, he remembered, but he wasn't going to tell Rodney that. The man had so many energy readings and so many discoveries, some were bound to be on his "_No Way in Hell Am I Going In There_" List.

_"Well, I thought we were going to head out this morning to locate the source of that energy reading in the middle of the sea. And guess what I found? NOTHING! What the hell did you do last night? Did you move us into another area of the planet?" _

"Yes, Rodney. That's exactly what I did. I was tired of that same old scenery. Look outside your window. You might be a bit surprised."

Yup, John had in fact flown the city outside of the city's waters. He had this horrible intuition that this place simply wasn't appropriate. Woolsey didn't question it, not to mention the fact that it had this rather large mass of water current in the middle of the ocean waters which wouldn't make it safe to land the city there anyways. But Rodney didn't need to know all the details. What the scientist didn't know, he couldn't use against you.

Only a couple of minutes passed when McKay was on again, "_What did you do, Sheppard? We're not even in water anymore! We're in space!"_

"Rodney, I get a bad feeling every time you want to go explore something with pretty colors and strong energy readings. Let's take this one slow. Not everything that's out there is meant for us to play around with." John smiled nonchalantly.

_"Whom have you been talking to?"_

John left his quarters and kept walking through the corridors heading to meet up with Ronon for breakfast in the mess hall nodding to the members of the expedition team on the way.

"I don't remember, but I heard that from someone. Look, we can talk about this later. Stay out of trouble! Sheppard out."

He walked up to the mess hall and browsed around the room but didn't find who he was looking for.

He went up to the buffet table and grabbed a mug of coffee and headed back out into the city corridors.

He was just about to get onto the transporter heading to the control room when he spotted Teyla's form on the far side of the balcony.

Memories of when she had just come back from a mission with him, where she took control of a Wraith Queen's mind, endangering her unborn child's life just to save him came vividly to his mind. They had stood on that same balcony together and she had confessed how close she came to losing her child's life, and all to save the team, to save him. At that time, he felt uncomfortable holding her in his arms. She wanted his comfort and he simply didn't know how to give it to her. They were still at odds since she had confessed her pregnancy to him. That had shocked him so strongly, that their relationship after that only grew apart. Then, when Kanaan came back into her life, she no longer needed his comfort, and they became even more distant.

But now, almost two years since her pregnancy, things were beginning to change, and for the better.

Kanaan was no longer an obstacle. Ronon had made sure to tell him repeatedly several times. Now that he thinks about it, it seems that's all he's been talking about the past couple of days.

But with Teyla, John had made a long habit of resisting temptation. Now, something in him wore him down. The idea was always there, nagging at him, and he couldn't let it go. This was right. This was not an illusion; his feelings for her were real.

Then something struck him. Something so painful, he stepped back for a minute.

This was different.

He didn't want it to be different. He was tired of feeling as though a huge hollow had opened up in his life, as though he'd lost something so important he couldn't even begin to imagine the depth of that loss. He wanted to forget the utter bliss of even thinking that something terrible might or could have happened to her and he unable to do anything about it.

And so he wouldn't hold back anymore. He was driven by a gnawing impulse to go to her. There had been more than plenty of times when he thought he was a goner for sure, never to tell her just how he truly feels. The shock was so great that he realized with an odd kind of remoteness, that he was breathing fast and hard, and his vision had narrowed until he saw nothing but her from a short distance.

All his life he had dealt with facts, in hard reality, in what was and is. Reality is solid. He could depend on reality; depend on being cold, hard, and true. That was okay with him because all his life he had the facts staring right in his face, painful, but real.

He took several deep breaths and shook off whatever the hell it was that had him so on edge. All he had to do was face Teyla.

And so he gave into temptation and eagerly strode into the balcony without a clue as to what he would say or do. The only thing he was certain of was that this time, it felt right.

The doors swished automatically for him and she turned to him with a smile, "Johh."

"Teyla." He threaded his fingers through his hair. He was throbbing with his need to touch her, to feel her and know that she was real.

"Is everything all right?" She turned and gave him that sweet smile that went straight to his heart.

"Far as I know, all is okay." There was the sudden uncomfortable silence and for a second he thought of leaving.

"I suspected you were meeting with Mr. Woolsey this morning in regards to a transmission from a ship traveling in our direction." He had gotten a call from Chuck not too long ago. He checked it out himself last night right after Chuck called him. It wasn't a transmission after all.

"No, we rescheduled it for later on in the day. It was just some space residue or something. Rodney is pretty worked up about it, too. He thought he'd found the Holy Grail."

"The Holy Grail? You must explain that to me later. Poor Rodney, it is a shame. I will remember to pay him a visit before I leave."

"You're off to New Athos today." He remembered.

"Yes, I am waiting for Major Kalvin."

That smart ass fly boy always wanted to go with Teyla to New Athos with the excuse he was there to teach the kids how to play football. And he didn't even want to think when the guy dared to say that he loved Teyla's cooking. No wonder the guy's not too bright! He made a mental note to change this week's roster. The guy was out of shape. He had a feeling Major Kalvin would be too tired and sore after a couple of practice rounds with Ronon to want to go with Teyla back to New Athos anytime soon.

"How long are you planning on staying?" He wanted to spend time with her and usually she left for days to visit with Torren. Since returning from Earth, it was important for Teyla that Torren get back to his ancestral roots, back to his Athosian heritage.

"A few days, but I will return briefly tomorrow to help Rodney in his lab." She turned and faced the seas. "It seems he has found some strange powerful energy somewhere in the depths of that colorful phenomenon effect there in the horizon." She pointed straight towards the surface of the water in the planet.

When John followed her gaze, at first, there was nothing visible there.

And then, he saw it. An orchestra of a spectacle with more colors than any rainbow could have dancing just above the top of the oceans' surface.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go calling him on it. He just told me that there's no energy reading anymore. He doesn't know that I put a fake picture on his window and now he thinks we're flying in space." He gave her his best grin. "So you see, that's really an optical illusion. There's really nothing there."

He could feel the surprise of his words as she turned to face him.

"Should we not go and explore this "optical illusion?" There was that teasing in her voice that John had missed between them so much.

"Not everything that we see is real or meant for us to explore." And yet, he wanted nothing more than to have something real with her.

"True, some things are not always what they seem."

"An optical illusion," he leaned closer to her, brushing her arm with his both staring out at the sea, his elbows resting on the railings. "Although Rodney would probably call it by its scientific term, a_ Fata Morgana_."

Her soft laughter warmed his heart. "John Sheppard, are you quoting Rodney?"

"Actually, he's not the one I heard it from." He thought of a face and a name, but there was nothing. "I just can't remember who at the moment."

"Explain this, Fata Morgana?" He turned towards her and her eyes sparkled beneath the morning's sunrays and the shimmer in her eyes was almost translucent in their meaning.

All clarity hit him and he remembered why he came to see her in the first place. Things were about to change. He was not going to repeat the same mistake again.

He leaned closer, staring into her eyes and he saw that he was enmeshed with her nearness. She straightened and faced him, stepping just a bit closer to him. He broke the distance and slid one an arm around her waist leaving no room for any space between them.

It felt so right to hold her so closely against him, to surrender to the coaxing pressure of his hand at her back. To feel her fingers conform to the hard swell of his chest, smiling at him with acceptance and pure delight.

"Teyla, I'm not…I'm not good at this," he bent and nuzzled into her hair.

He felt her laughter against his chest and he knew then he was lost in the warmth of her embrace.

"I beg to differ," her whisper shot through his senses.

He lifted his head from the crook of her neck and with a flirtatious sparkle in his eyes he surrendered to her completely. The effect was instant and brutal with its intensity, letting his heart speak what he hid for so many years. "I thought I wanted us to take things slow, but now..."

"I can surely attest that six years has been slow enough." She had struck home. Now, everything would fall into place.

"Then let's not waste anymore time."

He cupped her chin in his hand, tilted her face so he could read every nuance of her expression. His hand lingered as he smoothed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She sighed and turned her cheek against his palm while he pressed his lips to the underside of her jaw loving the smell of her, the feel of her warm skin against his lips.

Slowly, ever so reverently, he pressed her fully against him, and bent his head further. Her breathing soft and warm aroused the burning flame of his skin and tenderly, ever so gently, he kissed her with an unspoken promise of a very real future together.

~The End~

_**Sidenotes:**_

The first paragraphs of this story, in the first chapter, the ones spoken from the Geodes, are quotes. I wanted them to sound all smart and very philosophical. ;)

These are as follows:

The future is big with every possibility of achievement and of tragedy. ~Alfred North Whitehead

Weeping may tarry for the night, but joy comes with the morning. ~Bible psalms 30-5

Power tends to corrupt; the illusion of power corrupts absolutely. ~Anonymous

The lust for power never dies-men cannot have enough.~Aeschylus

Power always has most to fear from its own illusions. ~James Fenimore Cooper

Of all the illusions that beset mankind none is quite so curious as the tendency to suppose that we are mentally and morally superior to those who differ from us in opinion. ~Elbert Hubbard

Wisdom knows the proper limits of things. ~Seneca The Younger

Much learning does not teach understanding. ~ Heraclitus

We only understand that which is already within us. ~ Henri Amiel

Those who understand only what can be explained understand very little. ~ Marie von Ebener-Eschenbach

Our greatest illusion is to believe that we are what we think ourselves to be. ~ Henri Amiel

Lastly, the definition of Fata Morgana as told by the Geodes speaking to Teyla while they were on the Geodes ship is quoted from Wikipedia. :) .org/wiki/Fata_Morgana_(mirage)


End file.
